


The first time she did

by Starsintheireyes



Series: The five times Wynonna interrupted and the one time they made sure she didn't [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but also Wynonna interrupting, but also smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Wynonna interrupts Wayhaught...nuff said. (Series to follow)





	The first time she did

Nicole was used to walking into the homestead unannounced. In fact, the few times she had knocked, Waverly had scolded her, stating that she should come and go as she pleased. That this was now her home as much as it was Waverly's. It didn't bother anyone, even Wynonna agreed before asking them to keep the majority (if not all) of their sex life at Nicole's house. But what Wynonna didn't know, couldn't hurt her.  
So when Nicole walked past the creaking door, she checked over the rooms to make sure Wynonna wasn't there before calling up to Waverly. Not wanting another interrogation of why she was there, what were her intentions with Waverly, and why has Waverly been so frustrated lately? 

"Waves are you up there!?"

Her voice rang out, and she waited several beats before gaining a reply. 

"Yeah, come on up!" 

Nicole grinned just hearing her voice, and refrained from bounding up the stairs to get to her quicker. Her footsteps echoed against the silence, and she could even hear her heart beat as she turned the corner to see Waverly.  
She was filing through her closet, clothes in neat colour-coded piles around the room. Nicole stopped and simply gazed at her, taking in the true beauty that was her girlfriend. Waverly had her hair in a messy bun, and was dressed in black leggings with a cross fit crop top. 

"What you doing there?" Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist, feeling the brunette immediately relax and rest into her. 

She sighed deeply, savouring the redheads touch. Her eyes fluttered in content, before she realised Nicole had asked her a question. 

"Just organising. You know what they say, if you haven't worn it in a year throw it out." 

Nicole looked around her briefly, grabbing one item from the pile and holding it up, confusion rippling over her face. 

"Baby, you wore this two days ago." 

Waverly pulled the shirt from Nicole's grasp, inspecting it before folding it back onto the floor. 

"Yes but I've had it for so long, I feel it's time I parted with it. Besides I only wore it because we stayed at the homestead all day instead of going to yours. Which reminds me, I also need to go through the clothes I left at your house." She explained. 

"No you don't, I have too much room at my place anyway. And I love seeing your stuff there." Nicole began to absent-mindedly run her fingertips up and down Waverly's bare arm. 

She shivered in return, goosebumps lining her skin, and loving the way Nicole made her feel. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against her lovers. Instantly deepening the kiss. Nicole reacted by pulling Waverly closer, grasping at her hips. Waverly's hands went to the Nicole's hair, who let out a breathy moan as she gave it a small tug. 

"Does that feel good baby?" Waverly smirked into the kiss. 

"Hmm you know it does." 

The brunette pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Nicole's. 

"You're too distracting, I need to get this...finished." She began to protest, but lost her reasoning as Nicole began trailing kisses down her neck. 

"Sorry were you saying something sweetie?" Her voice murmured in vibrations against Waverly's skin, but she said nothing in return and just pulled Nicole's lips back down to her own. 

They began backing their way towards the bed, and Waverly let out a loud gasp as she fell, Nicole on top, onto the mattress. They giggled, before Waverly tugged on her hair once again. Biting her lip as Nicole moaned louder, burrowing her face into Waverly's neck.  
She trailed her hands down Waverly's abdomen, playing with the edge of her top. Without a second thought, her hand went under and Waverly's head tilted back as Nicole's thumb brushed across a bare nipple. 

"No bra hey Waves? You weren't expecting me were you?" Her sly expression made the girl blush, but didn't back down and swiftly pulled the top over her head. 

Nicole stared momentarily, before leaving a trial of kisses down the valley of Waverly's breasts. She brought her hand up to massage one as her lips continued lower.  
Waverly lifted the lower half of her body up so her clothing could be peeled painfully slowly off her skin, along with her panties. She whimpered impatiently as she felt Nicole's hot breath on her clit. Before she delved in, she sat up, pulling her shirt clean off her body and over her head. Waverly felt her desire double as her eyes flickered over the redheads figure. Only briefly as it wasn't long before she had returned to her previous position. Waverly's hands tangled in her hair, knees spread apart and tried to pull her closer. 

"Please." She was breathless and panting, affecting Nicole in more ways than one. But instead of caving in to Waverly's request, she decided to have a little fun. 

"Please what? What do you want Waves?" 

"Nicole please, just..." She spread her legs wider, hoping Nicole would finally understand. But she had no such luck.

"I want to hear you say it baby."

Waverly huffed in frustration, seconds away from just pushing her head down lower, but she played along with the game.

"Fuck. On me. Your tongue, I want it on me." She growled as she said it, loving but hating the way Nicole teased her.

"Your wish is my command." 

Her tongue finally swiped over Waverly's clit, and she let out moan of relief, practically shouting. She could never get used to the way Nicole worked her up.  
However, her pleasure was short lived and Nicole abruptly stopped when Waverly's phone rang out on the bedside table next to them. It was obnoxiously loud, but Waverly didn't loosen her grip and instead begged Nicole to ignore it. 

"But Waves, what if it's important?" 

"It won't be, if it was someone would come storming into the homestead like they always do." She was whining, desperately not wanting to stop. 

"Waverly." Nicole's voice brought her to her senses, and she felt like sobbing when the redhead pulled away. It took everything inside of her to not ignore Nicole's words. 

She reached out for the phone, answering with an anger laced voice. 

"What!?"

Nicole chuckled slightly at her tone, but immediately shut up when Waverly glared. 

"Wow sis, what a nice greeting. Who shit in your cereal this morning?"

"First off its 2pm, and secondly what do you want Wynonna? Right now isn't a good time." 

Nicole rolled her eyes after hearing Wynonna's name. If it was going to be anyone to interrupt them, it would be her. 

"Well it needs to be. Dolls has some new info on Bobo and his gang, and we need your excellent researcher/investigator mind to help us put him in the ground for good." There was a slight pause. "I wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

Waverly sighed before answering, running a hand through her hair. "I know I'm sorry." By this point Nicole had sat up, and was brushing her hand against Waverly's stomach soothingly. 

"How long till you can get down here?"

It took Waverly a few seconds to respond, distracted by Nicole's touch. She almost moaned out loud before remembering who she was on the phone to.

"Waverly?"

"Yeah sorry. I'll be down there in 10 minutes. See you in a bit." 

"Okay. Oh and if you see Haughtstuff tell her to drag her ass down here as well."

Waverly hung up, throwing her phone on the bed and resting her head in her hands, tired of her oblivious sister. She leant back into Nicole when she felt her body pressed up against her. Lips began to make their way down her neck, and Waverly wanted nothing more than to get lost in the feeling. But she somehow managed to pull herself away. 

"Wynonna needs us to come down to the station and help Black Badge. Something about Bobo and finally putting him in the ground. I mean, I know it's important and all but couldn't she have waited 10 minutes?" She huffed, reaching around her room to gain back her clothes. 

"10 minutes? With the way you were whimpering baby, you wouldn't have lasted 3."

The confident wink that followed made Waverly groan. 

"Stop, we have get dressed. I don't need you or your sexy voice getting me even more distracted."

Nicole smirked, but followed Waverly's lead. It took them a lot more time to get their clothes on than it did off, but eventually they had trudged downstairs. Nicole flattening her hair on the way, and heading out the door. 

"Someday, I'm gonna get Wynonna back for this."


End file.
